Say When
by NotAVideoGirl
Summary: He relies on self-control. He can be patient. He can wait many more nights like this, watching her silently. He knows this. He relies on this. B/B One-shot


A/N: I don't own anything. The song is Say When by The Fray. Bones belongs to others as well.

SAY WHEN

Booth watches her; she's staring intently at the x-ray in front of her, trying to discern anything that might help them with their case. He had given up working hours ago; he is too tired to focus on work. Now he is waiting, waiting for her to finish so that they can go get something to eat before returning to their respective beds.

Her hair falls slightly in front of her face and he resists the urge to gently pull it back and tuck it behind her ear. He wonders when he became like this, the kind of man who watches what he wants instead of going for it.

_I see you there, don't know where you come from_

_Unaware of a stare from someone_

_Don't appear to care that I saw you and you I want you_

"The line," he remembers, wondering if that tortuous and intangible idea should have been created in the first place.

_What's your name 'cause I have to know it_

_You let me in and begin to show it_

He notices differences in himself, especially when he is with her. Gradually, they changed. They had indeed left marks on each other.

As of late, he touches her more. They are quiet with each other more often, and he finds himself wondering wistfully if he will ever hold her in the way he dreams of.

_We're terrified, 'cause we're heading straight for it, might get it_

He had desired her nearly from the start. But what began as a simple attraction grew into something much more over the course of several years. He can't pinpoint when he began to love her, but he knows for certain that he does.

_You been the song playing the background_

_All along but you're turning up now_

_And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you_

_Turn around and you're walking toward me_

_I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly_

_You say the word and I will be your man, your man_

He likes to believe he has a lot of self-control. He was a Ranger after all. But he knows without any doubt that if the moment ever comes, if she ever truly wants to be with him, he will not hesitate. He doesn't know if he could. The damned line will be crossed. If she asks.

_Say when and my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight_

_Say when and my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight_

They dance. That's what he thinks of it as- dancing. They move easily together through turmoil and strife and high-risk situations. But more than that, he feels as if they dance around each other, around the idea of a 'happily ever after'.

_We're coming close and then even closer_

_We bring it in but we go no further_

_We're separate, two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer_

_Later on if it turns to chaos_

_Hurricane coming all around us_

_See the crack, pull it back from the window, you stay low_

Brennan is chewing on her bottom lip and absent-mindedly tapping her pen. He continues to gaze. He had once told her, "I know who you are." and he is sure that she has no idea of how true that really is. He knows that Angela is sure that Brennan is only stubborn and will not admit anything between them, but Booth knows that isn't it. He knows that she understands, on some subconscious level, that he loves her. But maybe, he likes to think, she just can't accept it, yet.

_Say when my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight_

_Say when and my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight_

She shifts position in her chair, her eyes never leaving her work. He had believed he was in love before. He had loved Rebecca, though that love had changed over the years. He still loved her, but in a different way. He doesn't know when he began to love Brennan, but has proof that he does. He has seen her on her worst days, angry and sullen, frustrated and heated and he has loved. He loves her when she does things that hurt him, things that break him. He loves her for everything she is.

_Come across you lost and broken_

_You're coming to but you're slow in waking_

_You start to shake, you still haven't spoken, what happened_

_They're coming back and you just don't know when_

_You want to cry but there's nothing coming_

_They're gonna push until you give in or say when_

_Now we're here and it turns to chaos_

_Hurricane coming all around us_

_Double crack throws you back from the window, you stay low_

He relies on self-control. He can be patient. He can wait many more nights like this, watching her silently. He knows this. He relies on this.

_It all began with a man and country_

_Every plan turns another century_

_Around again, another nation has fallen_

_Maybe God can be on both sides of the gun, never understood why_

_Some of us never get it so good, so good_

_Some of this was here before us_

_All of this will go after us_

She finally looks up and gives him a sheepish smile.

"Okay. I'm done for tonight. Are you ready?"

He nods and stands, handing her her jacket.

"I'm ready."

_Say when, say when and my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight_


End file.
